A String of Letters
by Chaaaandaaaa
Summary: He wasn't suppose to find them, they where meant for my own eyes only. Though, I guess he had a right to read them. They where, infact, entitled to him. My dearest Edward...
1. My Letter to him

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight series, nor do I own any characters

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight series, nor do I own any characters.

Author Note: Hello Everyone! Thank you for reading my first Twilight fanfic. Though I must say, I've read hundreds, I could never bring myself to write one. So, here is my first one! Please enjoy.

_My dearest Edward, _

_Edward, my savior,_

_The sexiest man I've ever laid eyes on, Edw--_

_Edward,_

I smiled to myself at what I had accomplished thus far, his name. Though I must say that I did cross out the first few options, I liked the outcome. _Edward_, and to me, that seemed fit enough for my introduction to this letter. I once again brought the ink pen to the parchment.

_There is something growing deep inside me, something that I've never felt before. And it was you, Edward, who put it there._

My eyes grew wide as I reread what I had written, and blush devoured my pale cheeks. I quickly scratched out the offending sentence, my heart rate still going a thousand beats per second. That wasn't exactly what I had in mind for the beginning sentence. Something more…something that wasn't like what I had just wrote.

I made it seem like I was having his baby! But that was far from it, for this was a thank you letter in some sort. You see, it was a few weeks ago that Edward miraculously saved me from Tyler's van. Even though he is avoiding me like the plague, I thought I could be the bigger person and apologize. Shakily, I began again.

_Edward, I'd like to thank you for saving me from the fate that would have befallen upon me if it wasn't for you and…your inhuman strength? Surely that is what it is…inhuman. How you managed to thrust your arms into that van while saving me, though, of course I'm more then grateful, it's not normal. It may be normal for you, but for someone like me…that was a stunt that can only be pulled in comic books and movies. A series of special effects. _

I leaned back in my desk chair as far as I could without the ancient chair crumbling into ashes. I ran a hand through my hair, as I read through all that I had written. I once again continued where I left off.

_I don't expect you to tell me what you are, nor do I expect an explanation any time soon. But, maybe a glance, or a word can pass and then we can continue our childish banter. God, I swear I can hear you laughing at me at this moment, and if I didn't know better, then you would be right out my window watching me. _

I turned towards the open window and an involuntary shiver flew down my spine.

_What is that about you, that makes my heart race, that makes my palms sweat. Can it be your piercing topaz eyes, or maybe that charming smile? What…what are you? What kind of creature can you possibly be to make me like this? How inhuman do you have to be to make me…to make me fall in love with you? _

My heart began to accelerate once again, and I took one deep calming breath. Not knowing how to continue, I began to draw small hearts in the right hand corner of the page, mindlessly doodling. An idea struck and I picked up where I had ended.

_Who are you really behind that mask, that beautiful flawless mask which you constantly take haven to? I want to know you, to speak to you, to love you- -_

I laughed out loud as I shoved myself away from the desk, and walked towards my dresser pulling out my sleeping clothes. Walking past the window, I hastily slammed the windowpane shut with a grunt. Shaking my head as I exited my room and went to the bathroom across the hall, I knew that I was never going to give that letter to Edward.

Thirty minutes later I emerged from the foggy bathroom after my shower in my large Forks Police Department shirt and Phoenix High green and white sweat pants. I ran the towel through my hair as I scurried towards my bedroom, and pushed the door open. I was met by a gust of wind that flew through my open window. I stared, or more likely, gaped at the ajar window, for I was sure that I had shut it. I ran towards the window and for the second time that night I slammed the old porthole down.

"Bella."

My heart stopped at the sound of a voice from behind me, but I need not turn around because I saw the reflection in the glass. There he stood, Six feet tall, nice build, his raspy hair and his eyes. His eyes, the color of pure Topaz.

"Edward."

And there, clutched in his left hand, _my letter._

Author note: Thank you all for reading! I hoped you liked it! Mind you, I have a five review policy. Five reviews, and a new chapter will be up. Thank you!

--adnahc.


	2. His Letter to me

My letter

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! Sadly…

For some reason this seemed familiar to me, you know, from that book _Atonement_. That horrid letter that Robbie wrote to Cecilia that wasn't supposed to be read by anyone other then him. Oh poor dear Robbie, my heart goes out to you now more then ever.

Slowly I turned to face the intruder, the man who's face haunted my dreams for weeks. Blush graced my cheeks and my breathing labored as Edward took a step towards me, my eyes drifting towards my letter. It was moments like these where I wish I had some inhuman super power as well, oh, what I would give to have laser eyes so I can send a beam of light right to that embarrassing letter so it will burst into flames and - -

"Bella," I tore my eyes away from the letter to stare strait into Edward's eyes. My gaze wavered towards his lips, before they snapped back up to his haunting butterscotch orbs. His eyes held such intensity that it made my heart go double time. "Bella your letter…"

"Edward what are you doing here?" I asked in a hushed tone, praying that Charlie, couldn't hear me from downstairs on his recliner. "How did you get in here, did…did you come in through the window?!" I practically yelled as I took in his appearance which was drowned in rain, and I turned around and squinted to see anyway into my room through the window. I frantically looked for something that could have hoisted him up to my second story window, perhaps a ladder, or some trashcans, but through the falling rain I couldn't see a thing. "Is anyone out there, I- I see you!" I yelled out the window ridiculously hoping to find Edward's partner in crime.

"Bella it's only me, I came alone." Edward said and I turned to him slowly. In a blink of an eye, if I _had_ shut my eyes, I would have missed it. So quickly did he move from the middle of my room to me, and it wasn't until he halted abruptly before me, _inches_ before me did I register the movement. He leaned close to me, his head dipping towards my neck, and I stiffened my pose when he began to breath me in. "Bella, you smell so enchanting." He whispered and my eyes flickered towards his head, only to see his bronze hair.

"Well yes I suppose, I just got out of the shower." I replied and he laughed into my skin.

"No, I was talking about your blood." My heart began to race when seconds- minutes- passed before he pulled away, running again at a speed to quick for humans. He stood in front of my desk and placed the letter back down where it had rested before I left, pulling out an envelope from his jacket pocket as well. He glanced back at me, his eyes charcoal black, and placed the sealed envelope on top of my letter.

And just like that he was gone, disappeared, but not in thin air for I knew better then that. Once my breathing returned and my heart pace slowed I walked towards my desk, curious as to what he had left. I opened the flap and pulled out at least ten pages of paper, not just any paper…_my stationary_. I unfolded the first page and paled at what it said,

_Dear Edward,_

No, there was no way he had these letters! I flipped to the next page, _Edward Cullen, _the next page, _Edward you slimy git, _and the next, _My Edward, _and continuously, _the man of my dreams, Edward_. I gasped in horror and dropped all the pages to the floor as I ran to my closet and shift through the piles of clothes on the floor. And there it was, my secret box where I stashed all my letters, all my private letters…I flipped open the box to find it empty. I let out a cry as I jumped up and ran back into my room.

He had them the whole time and I didn't even notice that they where gone! All the letters I wrote to him during these weeks that I've known him, I never meant for him to see. They were to be remnants of him, so that when I was old and wrinkly I could shift though these letters and remember what a complete idiot I was! It never occurred to me that he would have ever gotten a hold on them.

I groaned as I fell to the floor in defeat, picking up the fallen papers, when a piece of plain white paper caught my attention. Slowly I reached for it, not recognizing the writing.

_Bella,_

My eyes grew wide with realization that the letter had been from Edward, I pulled myself off the floor and walked over to my bed before I started to read the note.

_Bella, _

_I know that at this moment you are probably seething with anger, and overcome with embarrassment, but please Bella, don't be angry or embarrassed. There is only a few emotions I, and my brother Jasper, can bare. Firstly, I'd like to apologize for intruding into your personal life; your letters were not meant for me to see but curiosity got the better of me. Though it is not a plausible excuse, there is also the matter of how you intrigue me. I've never met anyone like you before and the more I try to learn from you, the more puzzling you become. It was wrong, I know, but you must understand, surely you must understand the feelings which I harbor for you. They aren't feelings of a school boy crush, that I can assure you. All I can say is that I am truly sorry for all the distress I caused you by taking these letters, even though you hadn't realized they were missing until I returned them. My dearest Bella, my dearest Bella. Please know that I love you, most ardently. Though the time we've spent together has been short, that doesn't change the feeling I get by being near you. Never in my existence have I met a woman like you, and I hope that you can accept my love._

_-Edward._

_P.S- Please go easy on me at school tomorrow. I couldn't bare if you ignored me anymore, for this childish game of pretending to hate you is driving me mad. _

_P.S.S- What is this I hear about me putting something inside you? _

I reread the letter, a new shade of blush covering my face with every word I read. Maybe, I though, that life in Forks wouldn't be as bad as I once thought.

Author Note: Well, that's the end. I was never planning on this story being very long. And two chapters seemed to be okay with me. HAH, so how'd you like the ending? Ehh-ish? I have a new idea in mind, check my page and see what you think!

-adnahc.


End file.
